


Ce dicono de vive da morti pe poi resuscità.

by pinkplumcake



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: “Che, c’hai da fa’ oggi?” mormora Spadino alla fine, spingendo di nuovo fuori un piccolo sorriso. “Te va de anna’ via?”Aureliano prende un tiro dalla sigaretta, e pensa che tutto deve proprio essere andato a puttane se ogni cosa è di nuovo così incasinata, e l’unica persona di cui si puo’ fidare sembra essere sto cazzo di zingaro, e che Spadino non è cambiato un cazzo.Pensa a Ostia che doveva diventare Las Vegas, e che per qualche istante ci aveva creduto davvero.Pensa che, fanculo, il mondo puo’ aspettare una sola cazzo di giornata.“Famme fa’ du’ telefonate.”





	Ce dicono de vive da morti pe poi resuscità.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _finale_ @ [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-minisito/), [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Perdoname madre por mi vida loca, ma avevo bisogno di una gioia ~~(per Spadino)~~ durante questo inverno freddo e impietoso.  
>  Ringrazio [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine) per il betaggio e soprattutto per l’aiuto con i dialoghi, perché io sono una polentona demmerda.  
> Titolo da _Serenata Silenziosa_ di Mannarino.

Sono giorni che non smette di piovere.  
Il freddo e l’umido di questo inverno sembrano entrare nelle ossa, l’acqua scorre nelle strade fino ai tombini e, cazzo, anche fumarsi una sigaretta in santa pace diventa una tortura.  
Aureliano si stringe nel giubbotto, schiacciando la cicca sotto la suola dei suoi stivali e rileggendo ancora una volta il messaggio che gli era arrivato la sera prima. Rimane fermo qualche secondo, le mani che esitano nelle tasche, prima di andare ad aprire la porta del locale.

E’ tutto opaco e polveroso dentro, come se la musica avesse da poco smesso di suonare e la festa si fosse appena spostata da un’altra parte.  
“Guarda che potevi fuma’ dentro, nun te sgridavo mica” esclama Spadino, svaccato su uno dei divanetti nascosti dalle tende, quasi accanto alla consolle del dj. Davanti ha una bottiglia di un qualche amaro aperta e finita per metà. Saranno le nove del mattino.  
Aureliano stringe le labbra e deglutisce, anche se l’unica cosa che ha in gola è una mezza presa per il culo che si è appena formata sulla punta della lingua.  
“Facciamo presto, Spadì, che c’ho da fa’,” mormora, lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini accanto a lui.  
Spadino sorride, facendo segno a un coglione dietro il bancone di portare un altro bicchiere. “Gli affari me stanno a annà bene, lo sai? Dicono che quel cojone de mi’ fratello se rimetterà presto, ma intanto ce sto ancora io qua.”  
“E so’ contento pe’ te” Aureliano tira fuori il pacchetto di sigarette e offrendogliene una. E aspetta, nonostante ci sia qualcosa in quel silenzio che lo metta a disagio.

Ci sarebbero un sacco di cose da dire. Che lui impicci con gli zingari demmerda non ne fa più, e se era per questo che l’aveva chiamato, allora poteva risparmiarsi il disturbo di offrirgli da bere e andarsene affanculo. Che erano mesi che non si sentivano, e che ballare intorno a quello che era successo era solo una stronzata. Ma Spadino gli sta riempiendo il bicchiere, soffiando il fumo fuori dalle labbra in un lungo respiro. E allora fanculo, non sarebbe lui il primo a scoprire le sue carte.  
“Che voi, Spadì?” domanda ancora, bagnandosi le labbra a sua volta con un po’ di liquore.  
  
Lui alza le spalle, fissando la cenere della sigaretta mentre cade e sporca il tavolino di vetro.  
“Nun lo so” mormora alla fine, alzando appena gli occhi ma abbassando la voce, “forse me mancavi.”  
Aureliano spinge il fumo in fondo alla gola, cercando qualcosa da dire. Tra tutte le cose che Spadino avrebbe potuto tirare fuori, stranamente questa non lo sorprende. Anche se è tutto cambiato rispetto a questo autunno, la verità è che sono ancora tutti e due lì.  
Forse c’era troppo in sospeso per andare avanti.

Spadino socchiude gli occhi, schiaccia la cicca della sigaretta sotto la scarpa e si sporge un pochino verso di lui, la sua voce ancora bassa e le labbra appena increspate da un sorriso. “Che c’è? Io nun te so’ mancato?”  
E Aureliano sospira, “Seh seh, anche tu me sei mancato” perché che altro puo’ dire?  


***

  
“St’erba fa schifo” mormora Aureliano, mentre il fumo opaco e pesante riempie l’abitacolo della sua auto. “Zingari demmerda, manco l’erba siete capaci de trovà.”  
Spadino ride, gli sfila la canna dalle dita, appoggia la testa contro il sedile e chiude gli occhi. “Se te fa’ così schifo, la prossima volta portala te.”  
“La mia nun te la potresti permettere.”

L’auto è piena di fumo e la puzza si attacca alla pelle, ma Aureliano aspetta prima di abbassare il finestrino. Quella sembra essere una delle poche sere in cui il freddo dell’inverno non punge.  
“Come va co’ tu’ fratello? Ho sentito che tornerà a rompere i cojoni.”  
Spadino prende un altro tiro e alza lo sguardo verso di lui, “Ma davvero vuoi parlà de lui?”  
“E’ ‘na questione che c’ho da risolve’.” Aureliano scrolla le spalle, gli occhi che si perdono per un attimo verso le macchine in strada, che rallentano prima di fare la curva davanti a loro.  
“Seh, beh, nun sta sera.”  
Aureliano scuote la testa, prendendo un altro tiro. “Sempre n’artro giorno, eh, Spadì?” Ma Spadino non risponde. _Ovviamente non risponde_ , limitandosi a lanciare uno sguardo fuori dal finestrino come uno stronzo.  


***

  
“Te devo chiede’ un favore,” dice un pomeriggio Aureliano, quando il sole sta quasi calando, con il gusto del fumo sulla lingua e gli occhiali da sole calati sul viso nonostante faccia ancora un freddo cane.  
Spadino appoggia su un muretto la birra che ha in mano, ormai così sgasata da sapere di piscia, e alza lo sguardo verso di lui, annuendo piano nonostante non sappia ancora di cosa si tratti. “Me devi chiama’ se vedete Livia in giro. Nun so se sta ancora a Roma, ma ner caso…”

Spadino si passa una mano tra quei suoi capelli da coglione, mentre un piccolo sorriso storto gli increspa le labbra. “N’artra questione da risolve’?”  
“Isabelle è morta,” risponde solamente Aureliano, e vede le sue labbra piegarsi e le sue spalle irrigidirsi; i suoi occhi cercare qualcosa da dire e poi rimanere in silenzio.

“Che, c’hai da fa’ oggi?” mormora alla fine Spadino, spingendo di nuovo fuori un piccolo sorriso. “Te va de anna’ via?”  
Aureliano prende un tiro dalla sigaretta, e pensa che tutto deve proprio essere andato a puttane se ogni cosa è di nuovo così incasinata, e l’unica persona di cui si puo’ fidare sembra essere sto cazzo di zingaro. Che se qualcuno scoprisse anche solo che si vedono una volta a settimana per fumarsi una canna, non importerebbe un cazzo dove sono arrivati. E che Spadino non è cambiato un cazzo.  
Pensa a Ostia che doveva diventare Las Vegas, e che per qualche istante ci aveva creduto davvero.  
Pensa che, fanculo, il mondo puo’ aspettare una sola cazzo di giornata.  
“Famme fa’ du’ telefonate.”  


***

  
“Ma chi guida nun dovrebbe decidere la musica?” domanda Aureliano, cambiando la marcia con un gesto del polso e accelerando appena. “Ebbasta co’ ste tamarrate.”  
Spadino apre il porta oggetti e afferra i suoi occhiali da sole, mettendoseli sul viso prima di alzare ancora un po’ il volume del suo lettore mp3.  
“Ma piantala e godite la vita, che magari domani te svegli morto” dice, cominciando a muoversi, e dandogli anche una gomitata nel fianco. “Lasciate anna’ al ritmo!”  
Aureliano sorride, scuotendo la testa, e le sue parole hanno ancora una volta il gusto di un dejavu sulla lingua. “Se continui così me lascio anna’ fuori strada!”

Spadino ride, lo spinge ancora una volta e poi appoggia la schiena contro il sedile, senza abbassare la musica.  
“Dove che voi anna’?” gli chiede Aureliano, perché sono venti minuti che guida in mezzo al traffico, con Spadino che mugugna ogni tanto “gira de qua” senza aggiungere molto altro.  
“Nun lo so, tu guida e se trovamo qualcosa che ce ispira se fermamo.”  
Aureliano scuote appena la testa, sorridendo appena e accendendosi una sigaretta. “Nun t’azzardà a dormì, eh!”

Dopo una ventina di minuti, Spadino riapre gli occhi e spinge uno sbadiglio in fondo alla gola. “Che stai a fa’?”  
“Me sto a piscia’ addosso” dice Aureliano, accostando al lato della strada e scendendo dall’auto. “Dopo de te.”  
“No, no. Sto apposto così,” Spadino si appoggia alla portiera della macchina con la schiena, cercando le sigarette infondo alla tasca dei jeans, lo sguardo che fissa il cielo ormai scuro.  
“C’è n’artra questione in sospeso,” comincia Spadino dopo, offrendo una sigaretta a Aureliano quando si avvicina ancora.  
Lui la accende, respirando il fumo e la stanchezza, “notizie dall’infame?”  
Spadino annuisce, lo sguardo fisso un po’ più in là, tra una vecchia casa grigia e il guard rail. “Seguirà le orme der padre,” dice mentre la voce gli si piega in una risata, perché _ovviamente_ l’avrebbe fatto.  
“Come tutti noi, alla fine,” perché volevano rigirare tutta Roma, ed ora erano esattamente dov’erano partiti. “Ora però sarà più difficile avvicinarse.”  
“Troveremo un modo,” Spadino alza le spalle, schiacciando la sigaretta sotto le scarpe, “annamo? Che qui se sta a fa’ notte.”

Aureliano lancia uno sguardo alle chiamate perse sullo schermo del telefono, e alle nuvole che ormai riempiono il cielo. Avrebbe dovuto girare la macchina e cominciare a guidare verso Ostia, ma il pensiero di trovarsi di fronte Romolo e quelle altre facce da cazzo gli impedisce di accendere il motore.  
Si passa una mano sul viso, e poi si volta verso Spadino. Dopotutto avevano detto una giornata, e sono solo le nove di sera.  
“Te va de fermarte a dormì da quarche parte? Nun c’ho più vojia de’ guida’,” gli dice, e Spadino sorride, riaccendendo di nuovo la musica.  
“Potevi dirmelo, che ce facevo ‘na playlist!”  


***

  
L’entrata dell’albergo è piccola e abbastanza spoglia, e la luce è quasi ocra, come se anche lei potesse essere impolverata. Ai muri sono appesi un po’ di scudetti sbiaditi e qualche foto di vecchi calciatori con una dedica scritta a pennarello.  
“Madò, questi so lazziali. Annamo via” mormora Aureliano, la voce che si piega in un sorriso.  
“E piantala,” Spadino gli dà una piccola gomitata nel financo. “Lascia parlare me, che te nun ce sai fa’ colle signore.”  
“Seh, seh” la voce di Aureliano nasconde un’ultima risata, “come te pare”.

C’è una ragazza seduta davanti al bancone, i capelli scuri raccolti in una treccia e le lentiggini che le colorano la fronte. Da quando sono entrati non fa altro che lanciare occhiate storte verso di loro da dietro gli occhiali da vista, fingendo di prestare attenzione al libro che ha davanti a se.  
“Ciao,” sussurra Spadino, sporgendosi verso di se, le labbra piegate in un sorriso storto. “Ce servirebbero du’ camere pe’ la notte.”  
“Avete prenotato?” domanda. Spadino scuote appena la testa e lei fa schioccare la lingua. “Mi spiace, siamo al completo. Ne è rimasta solo una.”  
Aureliano si avvicina proprio mentre Spadino alza la voce, appena incrinata da una piccola risata nervosa. “Eddai, nun dì stronzate! Ma chi cazzo viene in sto posto demmerda?”  
“Sono due letti singoli,” la ragazza alza lo sguardo con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, mentre fa roteare la chiave davanti alle loro teste, sta stronza. “Allora, la volete?”  
Aureliano vede Spadino esitare, voltarsi verso di lui con le spalle rigide e un’ombra sul viso, ma il pensiero di rimettersi in macchina e guidare Dio solo sa dove per cercare un altro posto assorbe ogni energia che gli è rimasta.  
“La volemo,” esclama Aureliano, prendendogliela dalle mani.

E’ una topaia. Una stanza chiusa da troppo tempo, con le coperte a fiori gialle di vecchio e di polvere, e la moquette scura.  
Aureliano lascia cadere la giacca su una sedia mentre Spadino si butta sul letto accanto alla finestra, che cigola sotto il suo peso. In un attimo alla puzza di chiuso si aggiunge l’odore pungente del fumo, ma alla fine chi cazzo se ne frega.  
Sente il cellulare vibrare nella tasca dei jeans, e lo lascia sul comodino con un sospiro, senza accendere lo schermo per scorrere i messaggi. “Godemose stà notte, che domani se torna alla vita reale.”  
Spadino chiude gli occhi mentre aspira il fumo, sporcando le lenzuola di cenere. “Manco un giorno senza rompere i cojoni ce riescono a lascià.”  
Aurliano si siede accanto a lui, rubandogli la canna dalle dita e sfiorandogli il fianco senza rendersi conto, e Spadino si irrigidisce appena, prima di chiudere gli occhi di nuovo.

Sta fumando troppo in questo periodo, sente il catarro tutto infondo alla gola, e poi anche qualcos’altro.  
Vorrebbe chiedere di quel pomeriggio in quel parcheggio, tutto asfalto e polvere, perché sono mesi che ha quelle parole sulla punta della lingua e un peso sopra le spalle. Vorrebbe chiedere se anche Spadino non le abbia sentite come un’eco, ogni volta che si erano visti in quelle settimane, oppure come mai sembra essere così facile far finta che sia ancora in Ottobre, quando è successo così tanto nel frattempo.  
Vorrebbe dire così tante cose, ma alla fine rimane fermo, fumando in silenzio gli ultimi tiri, prima di lasciare cadere la cenere sulla moquette e ripassare la canna a Spadino.  
“Me faccio ‘na doccia,” mormora alla fine, sentendosi le spalle pesanti per la stanchezza, senza aspettare una risposta.

L’acqua è quasi bollente, ma Aureliano se ne accorge a mala pena.  
Tutti i suoi pensieri sono fissi su questa giornata. Questa, e le ultime settimane, e lo scorso autunno. Perché nonostante la sua bocca sia sempre asciutta quando ha davanti a Spadino, la sua mente sembra riportarlo lì ogni volta. C’è quel momento in cui, nonostante fosse in guerra con il mondo, le cose sembravamo molto più facili. E poi c’è una voce, infondo alla sua testa, che da mesi che non sembra fare altro che ripetere che non sarebbe dovuta andare così.  
E, vaffanculo, non è vero. Non era lui ad aver fatto quella stronzata, _non era lui_ -

Aureliano si morde una guancia, fermandosi proprio mentre sta per tirare un pugno contro le piastrelle azzurre della doccia.  
Perché la verità è che aveva smesso di essere incazzato con Spadino quella sera con Isabelle, davanti a quegli spaghetti demmerda. E va bene, forse non aveva più avuto il tempo per pensarci, ma ora erano passati mesi, non doveva più preoccuparsi di Ostia e Samurai, eppure la rabbia non era tornata.  
E, sarà ironia del cazzo, sarà il karma, ma l’unico motivo per cui è incazzato è proprio quello. Perché ha tutte le ragioni di questo cazzo di mondo per esserlo, eppure ogni settimana vedere i messaggi di Spadino sullo schermo del telefono gli strappa un sorriso. Perché ha passato tutta la vita ad essere incazzato, con la rabbia che gli scorre in vena insieme al sangue e gli impedisce di cadere a terra, ed ora è come essere in doposbronza, quando l’adrenalina scende e ti rimane solo la nausea all’inizio dello stomaco.  
E le cose di cui ha davvero paura Aureliano si contano sulla punta della mano ma, fanculo, una di queste sembra essere diventata quello zingaro del cazzo che ascolta musica demmerda e che non sembra prendere sul serio nulla, tranne un progetto che era ridicolo in partenza. Non di lui, _ma_ -  
Pensa a Isabelle, bella come non mai in quel vecchio maglione sformato, che gli parla di scappare via; a Ostia, a quelle spiagge del cazzo e i marciapiedi di cemento, che fanno parte di lui come il sapore della birra sulla lingua o il peso della pistola nei jeans, e al fatto che manca ancora qualche ora a mezzanotte.

Si passa un asciugamano tra i capelli, si infila di nuovo i boxer che aveva lasciato sul pavimento scolorito, e torna in stanza, dov’è tutto buio eccetto per la debole luce dei lampioni in strada, che disegna lunghi rettangoli attraverso le tapparelle abbassate.  
Spadino è steso sul suo letto sopra le coperte, ma quando Aureliano è abbastanza vicino si accorge che il suo respiro è troppo veloce e irregolare perché si sia già addormentato.  
Si lascia cadere in un angolo accanto a lui, il letto che cigola ancora, e lo vede irrigidirsi e tenere gli occhi serrati.  
“Nun te azzardà a dì ‘n cazzo,” dice piano, ma per quanto ne sa lui potrebbe anche aver gridato, perché il battito del suo cuore sembra coprire qualsiasi rumore nelle sue orecchie. Ormai è a meno di un respiro dal suo viso, “Statte zitto, Spadì.”

Aureliano lo vede aprire gli occhi nel momento in cui le loro labbra si incontrano e, cazzo, è quasi peggio della prima volta, un bacio tutto denti e respiri spezzati.  
Spadino spalanca gli occhi, le mani intrecciate nelle coperte. “Cazzo stai a fa’?” respira, la voce così bassa che Aureliano lo sente appena, ma che comunque ribolle di paura, di rabbia, e di- _di_ -  
Aureliano gli soffia sulle labbra “zitto,” sempre piano ma abbastanza forte per sfondare il silenzio della stanza, e poi ci prova di nuovo. Chiude gli occhi e gli porta una mano sul viso, dove la barba vecchia di qualche giorno gli punge la mano, e tutto diventa un po’ più facile.

Le mani di Spadino gli graffiano la pelle, lasciandogli leggeri segni rossi, quando si aggrappa a lui. Dice “nun te azzardà a prenderme pe’ il culo” guardandolo negli occhi, e poi lo bacia ancora, senza aspettare di ricevere una risposta.  
E baciare Spadino non è tanto diverso da tanti altri baci, la sua bocca è calda e il cazzo di Aureliano comincia a diventare duro, e allo stesso tempo è così strano da lasciarlo senza fiato.

Spadino gli lascia decine di piccoli baci, gli lecca le labbra e gli spettina i capelli, e poi lo bacia ancora infilandogli la lingua in bocca e muovendosi contro il suo bacino velocemente, come se fosse un ragazzino che non sa bene cosa fare.  
Gli bacia il collo, lasciandogli una scia bagnata, e Aureliano si rende conto che per lui non è così diverso, quasi non sa dove mettere le mani. E allora cerca ancora la sua bocca, fino a che non deve tirarsi indietro per prendere un respiro, perché quello ormai è facile. Lo sta diventando di più ad ogni secondo che passa.

“Spostate,” Spadino gli soffia all’improvviso sulle labbra, ma Aureliano non ha il tempo di chiedergli che cazzo stia dicendo che le labbra di Spadino si piegano in un piccolo sorriso storto. “Voglio succhiarte er cazzo.”  
Lo spinge via, e Aureliano si ritrova con la schiena contro i cuscini inamidati. Spadino gli sfila i boxer tirando l’elastico, e gli prende in bocca l’erezione, ormai dura, accarezzandola prima con la lingua.  
E in un attimo anche quello diventa facile.  
Aureliano intreccia le mani in quella cresta da coglione, e lo spinge un po’ più verso di se, e Spadino non si ferma nemmeno per prendere un respiro.  
“Porca puttana, Spadì…” Aureliano si morde le labbra, la fronte imperlata di sudore e la voce bassa e interrotta dai gemiti, “Voi vede’ che hai trovato la tua strada?”  
Spadino si allontana di un istante, sorridendo contro la sua pelle. “E’ solo questione de pratica.”  
E poi ricomincia ad andare veloce, e Aureliano non dice più nulla.

La voce gli si ferma in gola quando viene, e si rende conto di avere il nome di Spadino sulle labbra e non sa nemmeno da quanto tempo lo sta mormorando.  
Spadino deglutisce e poi si stende di nuovo accanto a lui, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato sulle labbra, e ride quando Aureliano piega le piega in una smorfia. “Ma guarda ch’è roba tua!”  
“Sì, ma me fa schifo lo stesso,” e come risposta Spadino si avvicina di nuovo, piegando le labbra come un cretino, tentando di baciarlo ancora e dandogli una gomitata nel fianco senza accorgersene.

Aureliano ridacchia, la voce un po’ roca, e poi abbassa una mano verso Spadino, la stoffa dei suoi boxer ormai umida e il cazzo già duro.  
“Guarda che-“ Spadino si morde un labbro e sposta lo sguardo verso la parete, “l’ho fatto perché m’annava, tu nun devi-“  
“E statte zitto pe’ una vorta” gli ripete accanto alle guancia, ma non è come prima, ora le parole sono più leggere.  
Aureliano muove la mano e si sente un po’ un coglione, come se fosse la prima volta che prova a fare una sega, ma poi Spadino chiude gli occhi, sorride contro le sue labbra e comincia a sussurrare un botto di cazzate, e anche quello diventa naturale.  
Sente le sue unghie graffiargli il braccio, e Spadino farsi sempre più vicino, con il suo respiro che gli solletica il collo e gli occhi socchiusi. Lo bacia, inghiottendo ogni sua parola, perché quella giornata è quasi finita.

Spadino si passa una mano tra i capelli, dopo essere venuto, e appoggia la testa sui cuscini. “E mo?” domanda, gli occhi che cercano tutto tranne lo sguardo di Aureliano.  
“E mo dormiamo,” gli risponde, gettando un braccio nella sua direzione e tirandoselo vicino. Il viso di Spadino è contro la sua spalla, la barba che gli pizzica la pelle, ed è facile lasciargli un piccolo bacio sulla fronte, prima di ricominciare a parlare, “che domani dobbiamo torna’ a Roma.”  
Spadino si irrigidisce, Aureliano puo’ vedere il suo sguardo diventare affilato nonostante sia quasi tutto buio nella stanza. “E’ così che finisce?”  
“Nun lo so, Spadì,” mormora Aureliano, perché davvero non ha idea di cosa dire. “Nun potevo farme vede’ che stavo a fa’ gli impicci co’ te prima, figurate ora.”  
“E che cazzo me frega di chi ce vede?” la voce di Spadino riempie la stanza, e Aureliano avrebbe davvero bisogno di una sigaretta, “se volevi ‘na zoccola potevi anna’ sui Monti Tiburtini!”

“T’avevo detto de nun prenderme pe’ il culo.”  
Aureliano sospira, socchiude gli occhi, e con una mano cerca di tenerlo fermo, perché nonostante Isabelle, e Livia, e Ostia, vorrebbe ancora avere qualcosa di valore, qualcosa di suo. Vorrebbe ancora rivoltare tutta Roma.  
“Nun te sto a prende’ pe’ il culo,” sospira, “nun te stò a dì che è finita così.” Spadino lo fissa, rimanendo in silenzio, e per un istante Aureliano spera che lo mandi affanculo. “Nun te stò a dì nulla, stiamo a vede’ come va.”

Ma Sapdino non dice nulla, e allora Aureliano si sporge solo un poco, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato sulla fronte, e finalmente lo sente rilassarsi contro la sua spalla. “’Nartra questione da risolve’?” chiede, la voce che si piega in un piccolo sorriso, e Aureliano scuote la testa.  
“Nah, questa è facile da risolve’”.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pinkplumcake.tumblr.com/) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkplumcake)


End file.
